


The Omega at Starbucks

by BrofriendWrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, ABO Universe, ABO dynamics, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Sam Wilson, Alpha Steve, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Beta Clint Barton, Beta Sharon Carter, Bottom Bucky, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Complete, Completed, Dirty Talk, Heat Sex, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Omega Bucky - Freeform, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, One Shot, Rut, Rutting, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Starbucks, Top Steve Rogers, Yaoi, heat - Freeform, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrofriendWrites/pseuds/BrofriendWrites
Summary: As Steve grabs coffee with his best friend and co-worker Sam Wilson, he catches a scent of the most delectable smelling omega he's ever smelled... Only problem is he can't place who the smell is coming from...





	The Omega at Starbucks

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so *rubs hands together* This is my first published Stucky a/b/o fic. Please be nice :) and if people enjoy it a lot and want me to continue (kudos, subscribe, comment), then maybe I'll make like a ten chapter fic or something (who knows) or at least write out the rest of their heat. I basically wrote this plotted porn instead of doing schoolwork :,) 
> 
> ENJOY READING

Steve was standing in line at Starbucks waiting on his iced caramel macchiato when he caught a whiff of the sweetest smelling omega he’s ever had the pleasure of smelling. 

“Oh shit.” Steve curses, digging his fingers into his forearms where they rest crossed across his chest, head bowing and eyes squeezing shut. 

“You okay man?” Sam asks from beside him, bumping his shoulder against Steve’s to get his attention.

“You smell that?” Steve cracks open an eye to study his friend.

Sam’s nostrils flare as he scents the area. “Smell what?”

“That omega.” Steve’s voice drops an octave on the word ‘omega’, coming out almost like a growl. 

 

“Whoa man, calm yourself down.” Sam warns, sniffing at his friend. “You’re gonna’ send yourself into rut.” 

Steve attempts to take a large, calming breath, but that only succeeds in getting another nose-full of the smell threatening to send him into a rut. He exhales on a growl and finally looks around, eyes scanning the crowded coffee shop. 

 

The majority of the customers are younger- between the ages of seventeen and twenty-five or so. Steve hope to god the omega he’s smelling isn’t some twenty-year-old kid about to send his thirty-year-old grown man self into rut. But no one really stands out to him. The door of the store is propped open, and the smell definitely isn’t as pungent as it first was, so Steve wonders if the omega had passed by the store and their scent blew in. 

 

Just as he’s about to push through the crowd and look down the street outside though, a barista calls out, “Stephen?” holding up a venti caramel macchiato. 

“Go get your coffee Stephen.” Sam snickers from beside him. 

“Right.” Steve agrees, raising a hand. “Here.” He calls. 

 

~~~

 

“Well what’d they smell like?” Natasha asks, scooping up a piece of pepperoni pizza and taking a bite of the tip. Steve had called her after leaving the office to ask if she was done with her shift at the advertising office, when she said yes Steve had asked if she had time to come out and get dinner with him at Michelangelo’s, to which she replied, “For you? Always.” 

 

“Like…” Steve pells off a pepperoni slice and pops it between his lips, glancing around at the fancy pizza restaurant they’re currently seated in. “Love and safety and the best sex I could ever have.” Natasha snorts before taking a sip of her diet coca cola. “And familiar.” Steve adds and Natasha raises her eyebrows, swiping her sleek red bob out of her green eyes. 

“Oh yeah? You think you know em’?” 

Steve slowly shakes his head, contemplating. “I didn’t smell it long enough to think about it but no one came to mind immediately.” 

“What did come to mind immediately?” Natasha teases, delicately licking tomato sauce from underneath a manicured nail. 

Steve lets out a rush of breath as his cheeks heat and Natasha gives a hearty laugh. “I can’t think about that right now.” Steve chuckles and Natasha laughs a little harder. 

 

“What’re you going to do?” She asks, suddenly serious as she eats another slice. 

“What do you mean?” Steve asks. 

“I  _ mean _ , how’re you going to find them?”

Steve is a bit taken aback. “I wasn’t planning on- I mean it could've been anyone.”

Natasha’s eyes narrow as she swallows another bite after chewing. “It was on your way to work right?” 

“I mean- yeah.” 

“And it was your first time getting coffee with Sam before work?” 

“Yeah.”

“Then they were probably on their way to work too.” Natasha points out. “They probably use that street every morning. There’s a subway entrance down that road too.” 

“Huh.” Steve voices, occupying himself with taking a bite of his pizza while he mulls the idea over. “You’re right.” He finally sighs. 

“I always am.” She chirps, a smirk dancing across her painted lips.

 

Steve groans. “Now I’m going to be visiting that damn hipster-filled Starbucks every morning and it’s all your fault.”

“Yeah but it could lead to a good lay.”

Steve inhales sharply. “The best damn smelling lay.” He agrees reluctantly. 

 

~~~

 

Steve goes to that damn Starbucks every morning with Sam before work for two weeks. On the third day he’d caught a whiff of the omega again and, after nearly keeling over from it, he decided to invest in some scent neutralizer. It doesn’t block scents per say, but it filters them. It’s a concoction mostly for alphas and omegas who are particularly sensitive to scents. A fingertip is pressed to the mouth of the bottle and turned over and then dabbed right beneath both nostrils. People around you then still have their distinct scent, but the sexual effects it might provoke are filtered through the scent block and it’s effects are neutralized. 

 

Steve smells them again on the Monday of the second week, and since he doesn’t freeze as he fights to keep himself from going into rut, he runs out the propped door of Starbucks and searches frantically for the source of the scent but- there’s too many people to pinpoint it. 

 

Steve is about to give up his search- and his hope- on finding that wonderful smelling omega after the second work week is up. That Friday however, as Steve stands there tapping his foot and waiting in line to order his coffee impatiently besides Sam, a woosh of air rushes through the Starbucks door and he smells it again. 

 

Steve glances at the vintage clock hanging on the wall to see that it’s earlier than the usual time he has caught the scent of the omega before- not that he’s keeping track- but it’s almost a full fifteen minutes earlier. 

 

Steve is stiff and the smell gets more potent, closer. “Shitshitshit.” He chants to himself and Sam looks over at him curiously. Steve doesn’t notice it though, and he stiffens, preparing himself to turn around and-

 

“Clint?” Steve asks, eyes nearly popping out of his head. 

 

“Oh hey Steve! Sam! What’s up guys? Fancy meeting you here.” Clint greets, holding up a hand and wiggling his fingers from where he stands behind them, also waiting to order his coffee. Steve gapes. No way was he smelling Clint, he’s been around Clint plenty of times before- Steve peers around Clint but finds the smell is definitely coming from his friend. 

 

Steve unabashedly leans forward and sniffs at Clint. Clint takes a step back with a, “Whoa, hey man what’re yah’ doin’?” Steve swallows down a groan, ignoring Clint’s protests and leans down farther to sniff at the material of Clint’s shirt. 

“Are you dating an omega?” Steve questions the beta. Clint’s eyebrows raise in amusement and the handsome blonde man huffs out a laugh. “No?” 

“You smell like one.” Steve nearly growls, mostly at the thought of Clint sleeping with his omega. “Who?” 

 

Sam sets a steady hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Calm down man, you’re making a scene, and we’re up to order.”

“Order for me.” Steve demands before returning his attention back to Clint. “Barton.” He presses.

“I mean.” Clint rubs the back of his neck nervously. “You mean James? He’s my omega roommate but I dunno’ why I’d smell like him.”

Sam laughs while the barista at the register punches his order in. “You reek of omega Clint not gonna’ lie.” 

“Oh shit.” Clint raises his arm to sniff his armpit. “Really?”

 

Steve keeps himself from rolling his eyes at the beta. “Yes.” He agrees instead. “Who’s James?” 

“Uhh. I can invite him next time we go out drinking if you want?” Clint tries. 

“Sooner.” Steve says through gritted teeth, strong demanding alpha pheromones dripping off him in waves, completely lost on the beta. 

“Well he comes in here every day after work-”

“What time does he get off work.” Steve cuts him off. 

 

“I dunno’ if I should tell you Steve I mean I know you’re a good guy but I dunno’ if James would appreciate-”

“Goddamn it Clint!” Steve curses at him, starting to feel a bit desperate. 

“Let him order, Steve.” Sam says calmly. Steve ignores him. 

“He get’s off at five today. I think. I’ll double check okay? Now let me order my coffee before I’m late to work.” Clint whines and Steve moves out of the way, inhaling one last fleeting sniff off Clint’s shirt. 

 

~~~

 

Steve enters Starbucks later that day, at five thirty. He keeps his forefinger and thumb pressed to the bridge of his nose, filtering the combined scent of alphas, betas, omegas, and coffee. Steve doubts the omega he keeps smelling will still be here but he wanted to stop by anyway just in case. Keeping his hand against his face, Steve saunters into the line, eyes most shut. 

 

The guy standing in front of his shifts awkwardly and Steve can’t help but notice that the poor guy is missing an arm. Jeez. Nothing like seeing a war veteran missing a limb to get your mind off of mind-melting omegas. The guy shifts again, voice cracking as he finishes giving his order to the barista and Steve wonders if the guy is crying. He let’s go of his nose, which he hadn’t realized he’d still been holding and-

 

Steve growls out, “Omega.” And the veteran nearly falls over, legs shaky. Steve sets his hand on his waist, fingers digging into his protruding hip-bone through his shirt to steady him. 

 

“Alpha.” The omega says in answer, voice breathy. Steve presses his nose to the omega’s throat, scenting him, taking note of his long messy brown hair piled atop his head in a perfectly sloppy bun. He holds back a moan. God he smells good. 

 

The barista stands frozen behind the counter, fingers hovering over the register, unsure of what to do. 

 

Steve feels something snap at the base of his spine. “You’re gonna’ send me into rut.” He admits to the omega, giving into the urge to bury his nose in his hair. 

“I-I’ve gotta’.” The omega struggles with his words. “Pay.” 

 

Steve grabs his wallet from his back pocket and shoves it across the counter at the barista before turning the omega around to finally-  _ finally _ see the omega’s face. The sight drives all of the air out of Steve’s lungs. He’s beautiful with dark features, a slightly exotic look about him with dark, chocolate brown hair, tan skin, strong brow bone and jaw-line, perfect facial structure, beautiful pouty bow-shaped lips that are parted as they let out his small pants, revealing perfectly crooked teeth. And in the middle of all that perfection are two, beautiful blue eyes. 

 

“You’re gorgeous.” The omega pants. 

Steve finds himself grinning, tongue dragging over his bottom lip. “I was about to say that.” He admits. “What’s your name?”

“James.” The omega answers, fully leaning his weight against Steve’s arms. “My friends call me Bucky.” 

“Bucky.” Steve echoes. “My name’s Steve. You smell amazing.” 

“You too.” Bucky answers, pupils expanding. “I think you sent me into heat.” He admits. 

 

Steve nearly cums in his pants then, having been rock-hard since the moment he smelled Bucky so close. “Need you.” Steve gets out, suddenly breathless. 

“Alpha.” Bucky croons. 

 

“E-excuse me, sirs?” The young barista asks timidly. “You’re holding up the line and do you want your coffee?” She waves Steve’s wallet towards him and Steve peels an arm off Bucky to grab it and bury it back in his pocket. 

 

“Alpha alpha.” Bucky chants, eyes looking a bit zoned out, fingers gripping Steve’s shirt, scent changing rapidly into that of an omega in the midst of a heat. 

“I’ve got you.” Steve assures him, not responding to barista as he drags Bucky out of Starbucks. 

 

Multiple alphas stop in their tracks as Steve leads Bucky to the edge of the sidewalk, rubbernecking as Bucky passes by, smelling absolutely delicious. Steve bares his teeth at them and they back off almost immediately. Steve whistles loudly, feeling desperate as a jolt of heat zings down his spine. A few cars pass before a taxi stops in front of the pair. 

 

Steve yanks open the back passenger side door before pushing Bucky inside. Bucky whines in complaint as he’s briefly separated from Steve and Steve tries to recall all of the state capitals in an attempt to keep himself clear headed. As he climbs in after the omega, he quickly tells the driver his address before his mouth is attacked by Bucky’s. Steve moans openly against his lips, hands settling on the omega’s waist as he straddles Steve’s thighs. Bucky wastes no time, using the opportunity to lick inside his mouth, gasping at the taste of the alpha. Steve buries his fingers in Bucky’s tangled hair, tugging on the strands until the hairband comes loose and his hair falls around his shoulders. 

 

“Could you save it for when you get home boys?” The older beta driver asks. 

Steve grips Bucky’s hips tighter, emitting a whimper from him as he pulls away from the kiss long enough to growl a warning at the beta before Bucky’s is chasing his lips and locking them together again, ass grinding down against Steve’s tented erection.

 

“Omega!” Steve exclaims, throwing his head back against the seat. Bucky moves his mouth to Steve’s now-exposed throat, nipping with his teeth and soothing the bites with his tongue. He smells so goddamn  _ good _ . Steve squeezes his eyes shut, reminding himself he has to use a condom when he knots him. That almost makes him laugh, all considering Steve usually isn’t a ‘fuck-on-the-first-date’ kinda’ guy, not that they’ve even gone on a date. 

 

Bucky moves his hand to the back of Steve’s head, fingers running up the fuzz of his short hair before running over the back of Steve’s neck, making him shiver. 

 

“The car is stopped boys.” The driver tells them, eyeing them uncomfortable in the rearview mirror. Steve grabs two fifties out of his wallet as Bucky mouths at his ear and sucks a hickey in the skin just underneath and tosses at the driver before sliding out of the seat, bringing Bucky with him and lifting him easily. 

 

Bucky gives a surprised grunt before wrapping his legs around Steve’s hips. He smiles against Steve’s mouth, running his tongue over his bottom lip before biting it. “Strong alpha.” He says on a sort of breathless, impressed laugh that has Steve groaning as he climbs up the steps to his apartment. 

 

Bucky returns his mouth to Steve’s neck and Steve runs a hand under Bucky’s shirt, along his strong, hot back. 

“You’re burning up.” Steve pants from his rut and from carrying Bucky up a flight of stairs.

“For you alpha.” Bucky replies and Steve scrapes his blunt nails along the omegas spine in response, causing Bucky to bow against his touch and whine and- Steve is hit with the scent of slick. 

“Oh I’m going to knot you so good.” Steve promises, voice low and rough. “Fucking hot ass omega, smell so good.” Steve is barely speaking english as he shoves his key into the knob of his apartment and pushes inside, kicking it back shut with the heel of his foot as he pins Bucky against the wall. 

“Alpha alpha.” Bucky chants, voice shaky and desperate. “Knot me alpha.” He nips at Steve’s bottom lip. “I need it alpha. Need you.” 

“I’ve got you.” Steve hushes, unbuttoning Bucky’s jeans and pulling his zipper down to relieve some of the pressure off his hard member. Steve sucks a large, dark hickey right in the middle of the left side of Bucky’s neck, swirling his tongue over his sweet, hot skin as he pushes off from the wall and walks him into his bedroom across the hall. Steve lays Bucky down on the bed, admiring him for a moment. Bucky’s cheeks are flushed red, lips wet and kiss-swollen and parted, breaths heavy and panting, knees bent and presenting, a wet spot visible on the seat of his tight jeans, fingers gripping the pillow under his head as he stares up at Steve with those big watery blue eyes. 

 

“Alpha.” Bucky finally presses. “Knot me.” 

Steve dips to take Bucky’s lips with a growl as he fumbles to take off his suit jacket and then his belt, Bucky working skillfully to undo his buttons with one hand. Steve slips his belt through the loops and tosses it to the side of his bed before unbuttoning his dress pants and pulling them down. Steve’s cock bounces free and he remember how he couldn’t find any clean briefs to wear that morning. 

 

“Uh.” Bucky grunts, peering down. “Fuck you have such a big cock.” Steve feels and sees his dick jump at his words and Bucky has a clear enough head to smirk up at his alpha, loosely gripping his dick and bringing his hand up in lazy strokes that drive Steve crazy. 

 

He thrusts brokenly into Bucky’s loose grip as he curls his fingers under Bucky’s t-shirt and pulls it over his head, running his hands running over his ripped torso and over the scars that cover where his left arm used to be, stroking his thumb over them. “God.” Steve breathes, moving his hand and pinching a budded nipple between his forefinger and thumb. Bucky throws his head back against Steve’s headboard, hand tightening around Steve’s cock and a fresh wave of slick rushing to wet the material of his jeans. 

 

Steve pulls away in a desperate rush and jerks Bucky’s jeans down his thighs and peels them off his long tan legs, surprised to find a relatively minimal amount of hair covering his legs. Steve stoops to kiss and lick at Bucky’s abs for a moment, pointed tongue tracing down Bucky’s thin happy trail leading to his pretty cock, so hard that it’s taken on a purplish hue. 

“Alpha, alpha please.” Bucky breathes, tangling his fingers in his own hair and drawing his lip between his teeth. 

 

Steve buries his face suddenly between Bucky’s thighs, desperate to taste his slick. Bucky cries out, arching off the bed and heels coming around to rest against Steve’s shoulder blades. He tosses his head back and forth against Steve’s pillow as Steve swirls his tongue around his hole, easily delving his tongue past the heat-loosened muscle. 

“Oh! Oh fuckfuckfuck.” Steve draws his tongue back and glances at his omega. Bucky wrapped his hand around the base of his dick to keep himself from coming, eyebrows pinched in concentration. 

“Doesn’t look like you’re going to last long.” Steve says cockily, licking at the slick in the corner of his mouth. 

“Fuck-” Bucky starts but yelps in surprise as Steve jerks him forward by his hips and grind his cock against Bucky’s ass. 

 

“You ready?” Steve asks, nuzzling below Bucky’s jaw. 

“C-condom.” Bucky manages whilst nodding and licking his lips. “Then fuck me alpha god knot me please it hurts.” 

“Shh.” Steve comforts, internally cursing himself for almost forgetting a condom as he leans forward and yanks his nightstand drawer open and grabbing a condom. He rips open the foil pocket with his teeth before rolling the thin rubber onto his dick, sighing through his nose and giving himself a few strokes as he lines up to Bucky’s entrance. 

 

Steve hesitates for a moment, tries to keep control, decide if Steve really wants to fuck Bucky, or just Steve’s inner alpha, but before he can drift too far into thought, Bucky presses hie heels against the small of Steve’s back and presses him forward. “Alpha.” He growls and Steve’s hips buck forward involuntarily into the omega. 

“Alpha!” Bucky exclaims once Steve is fully inside. He’s tosses his head back against the pillow, knotted brown hair fanned out around his face. 

“You okay?” Steve asks, voice low and more guttural than he intended.    
“Fuck! Just- fuck me!” Bucky yells at him, struggling to buck himself on Steve’s cock embedded in him.

 

Steve’s hips stutter out and forward on their own accord again and he takes that chance to begin thrusting shallowly into his omega. Bucky lets out a low, long moan as Steve changes the angle of his thrusts on each thrust. 

“Feels so good alpha.” Bucky breathes.    
“Oh yeah?” Steve questions. “Just wait til’ I find your g-spot omega.” Bucky groans in answer and Steve continues, thrusting in hard at the end of every sentence. “Wanna knot you.” 

“Yeah.” Bucky agrees.   
“Wanna fill you with my cum.”   
“Fuck yeah.”   
“Wanna breed you.”

 

Bucky cries out then on his next thrust, cock jumping and shooting warm thick cum against Steve’s abdomen. 

“Find it, little omega?” Steve huffs, keeping the angle of his hips and quickening the pace of his hips. 

“Yesyesyes alpha.” Bucky chants, whining when he wraps his fingers around his still-hard cock.

“Gonna’ make you cum again omega.” Steve promises. Bucky moans in response. 

 

Steve suddenly grabs hold of Bucky’s hips, pulling him off his cock long enough to flip him over onto his knees before plunging back in. Bucky is making these cute choked-off noises below him and long deep moans in between.

“Fuckfuckfuck.” He chants, his arm shaking from holding himself up. “Fee-feels so fucking good.” Steve pistons his hips hard, fast and shallow right against Bucky’s prostate. 

 

Bucky finally collapses from the force of Steve’s thrusts against his ass and Steve bends over him, arms wrapping around Bucky’s waist as he kisses the base of his spine. 

“M’close.” Steve tells him at the familiar feeling of heat coiling in his lower belly. 

“Knot me.” Bucky begs, voice muffled against the bedding. 

“Want me to knot you omega? Want me to pump my cum into your belly? Want me to breed you?” Steve asks huskily, grunting as his thrusts become more spastic and uneven, his dick tingling at the base where his knot is starting to form. 

“Yesyesyes alpha. Wanna have your pups.” Bucky agrees, turning his face to breathe easier and Steve notices the steady flow of tears streaming from Bucky’s eyes from over-stimulation. 

 

Steve’s knot starts to catch on the rim of Bucky’s used hole and Bucky cries out, face screwing up in ecstasy as he lets out these little grunts of, “uh, uh, uh-” on every thrust and that’s what sends Steve over the edge. 

“Bucky!” He grunts as his knot finally grows too big to pull out and his cock jumps as he spills again and again into the condom inside his omega. Steve’s gums tingle with the urge to mark Bucky along the juncture of his shoulder as the omega twitches and shudders beneath him, yelling as he comes a second time. 

 

Bucky’s knees collapse and he falls to the bed, bringing Steve with him. Steve hisses from over stimulation as the position squeezes his knot impossibly tight. Steve gently takes hold of Bucky’s hip and turns them slowly onto their sides. 

 

“You smell better than any omega I’ve ever met.” Steve tells him and Bucky exhales, pressing his back flush against Steve’s chest. 

“Same to you.” Bucky answers finally and Steve hips roll at the sound of his voice sounding so wrecked, scratchy and breathy, an electric shock of pleasure moving up his spine. Bucky gasps, mouth falling open as he reaches his hand to grip Steve’s hip. “I’ve never been sent into heat by an alpha before.” He admits after he collects himself. 

 

Steve mouths at the back of Bucky’s neck. “Do you think we’re fated mates.” 

“I-I.” Bucky fumbles. “I barely know you but- but I’m never had sex that good and-”

Steve chuckles against his hair. 

“And it felt right and-”

“I wanted to mark you so bad.” Steve admits helpfully. 

Bucky groans, ass grinding back against Steve’s knot. Steve thrusts shallowly a few times in response. After a few more moments of catching their breaths again Bucky whispers, 

“I wanted you to breed me.” 

 

Steve’s gum burn and he growls, hips thrusting rapidly and teeth scraping at juncture of Bucky’s neck. 

“Stevestevesteve.” Bucky chants, almost encouraging Steve to mark. 

Steve finally lets out a long, aggravated voice that’s half growl, half moan and throws his head back. “You’re not making this easy on me, Bucky.” Steve grounds out, hips still rolling forward. 

Bucky pants desperately, fingers clawing at the sheets in front of him. “Want you alpha. Alphaalphaalpha.” 

 

Steve takes a slow breath through his nose, slowing his hips. “I can’t mark you.”    
“Oh I want it.” Bucky whines, turning his head to capture Steve’s lips. “Please alpha mark me.” He whispers against Steve’s lips.    
“I-I can’t Bucky.” Steve growls again at Bucky’s whimper. “Not yet okay. Not while you’re in heat and I’m in rut. We’re not thinking clearly.”

 

Bucky’s breath is ragged as he squeezes his eyes shut, a few tears trickling past his thick eyelashes and down his cheeks. “I need it.” He whimpers and god does Steve want to. But he also knows omega’s instincts are to claim a strong, worthy alpha that will take care of them, which is probably what Bucky’s brain is screaming at him right now. Steve can’t reach Bucky’s eyes with his lips in the position they're in so he just reaches a hand over and thumbs them away. 

 

“Shh… It’s okay Bucky. I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you.” Steve kisses his cheek and jaw. Bucky lets out a shuddering breath, eyes relaxing but still not opening. After a few minutes of Steve pressing sweet kisses against Bucky’s face, Steve hears his breathing slow and he realizes his omega has fallen asleep. 

  
  


 


End file.
